I'm Fine Thank You
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Hanya dengan mencintaimu aku merasa sebegini bahagia dan dengan mencintaimu pula aku merasa sebegini hancur dan terluka" VKOOK/TAEKOOK


I'm Fine Thank You

(Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu "I'm Fine Thank You"-Ladies Code)

"Hanya dengan mencintaimu aku merasa sebegini bahagia dan dengan mencintaimu pula aku merasa sebegini hancur dan terluka"

 _Tears are blocking my sight again_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jungkook menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus air matanya, rasanya air matanya tidak bisa berhenti menetes walaupun dia sudah merapalkan dalam hati untuk tidak menangis namun tidak berhasil.

Baru saja sahabat baiknya Park Jimin mengirimkannya foto dari kekasihnya Taehyung yang sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Jungkook tidak terkejut melihatnya, karena Taehyung sudah biasa melakukan ini padanya, namun entah mengapa hatinya tetap merasa terluka

"Seharusnya aku tidak menangis seperti orang bodoh begini" ujarnya kembali menghapus air matanya

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk membilas wajahnya agar terlihat lebih baik. Ia menatap pantulannya di cermin, dia terlihat benar benar buruk. Belakangan ini dia kurang tidur karena insomnia. Jungkook merogoh kantong celananya mengambil handphonenya. Mengecek apakah kekasihnya memberinya kabar, nihil. Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan lalu membuka aplikasi chat di handphonenya

 _Kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?_

{delete}

 _Kenapa kau lama sekali?_

{delete}

 _Kau dimana?_

{delete}

 _Kau baik baik saja?_

Sent

Jungkook kembali memasukan handphonenya lalu keluar dari toilet setelah memeriksa tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Jungkook duduk ditempat sebelumnya, dia berada di café saat ini. Kemarin dia bertengkar dengan taehyung dan pagi tadi taehyung mengirimkannya pesan untuk bertemu di café ini. Sudah 2 jam Jungkook menunggu dan Taehyung tak kunjung datang. Walaupun dia tau Taehyung sedang bersama wanita lain sekarang namun dalam hatinya memaksa untuk percaya bahwa Taehyung akan datang menemuinya.

Jungkook menatap keluar kaca, menatap jalanan seoul dimalam hari. Banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan berjalan bersama membuat matanya memanas, dia pernah seperti itu dulu. Ya, dulu sebelum Taehyung berubah menjadi seperti saat ini.

 _Jungkook sedang membereskan buku-bukunya lalu Jimin datang dan tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Jungkook mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan gelagat sahabatnya satu ini._

" _Ada apa denganmu, Chim?" Tanya jungkook sembari tetap memasukan bukunya kedalam tas, ini sudah larut malam, kelas malam untuk persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi baru saja selesai._

 _Jimin hanya tersenyum membuat jungkook menatapnya jengah, biasanya begitu bel berbunyi, Jimin adalah siswa pertama yang meninggalkan kelas namun saat ini kelas sudah sepi dan Jimin datang padanya sambil tersenyum aneh?_

" _kau tidak pulang? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemanga-"_

" _aku akan pulang!" Jimin bangkit dari duduknya namun tetap memberikan senyum aneh itu membuat Jungkook benar benar tak mengerti_

" _Pergilah!" usir jungkook_

" _aku tadi benar benar ingin pulang, sebelum melihat sesuatu di gerbang sekolah" ujar jimin membuat Jungkook meremang, apa yang dilihat Jimin sampai tidak mau pulang?. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas mengetahui isi otak temannya ini_

" _kau dijemput, kook-ah" ujarnya, jungkook mengernyit. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun yang akan menjemputnya, dia bukan orang kaya yang memiliki sopir pribadi, orang tuanya 3 tahun lalu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat yang membuatnya hidup sebatang kara dan sekarang jimin mengatakan Jungkook dijemput? Dijemput malaikat maut?_

" _kekasihmu" lanjut jimin membuat jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut, jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya._

 _Jungkook bergegas keluar sekolah dengan jimin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai depan gerbang sekolah dia melihat laki-laki itu berdiri sambil memainkan handphonenya dengan syal merah yang membalut lehernya, 'tampan' pikir jungkook. Laki-laki itu menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah jungkook membuat Jungkook berlari menghampiri._

 _Emosi jungkook meluap, matanya memanas. Mengetahui fakta bahwa dia memiliki seseorang yang akan menjemputnya di musim dingin ini membuat emosinya membuncah. Laki-laki itu merentangkan tangannya lalu menarik jungkook kedalam pelukan hangatnya membuat Jungkook kembali memiliki seseorang yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya saat angin dingin menerpa tanpa ampun._

" _sekolahmu sudah selesai?" suara berat yang selalu jungkook rindukan berbisik ditelinganya. Suaranya bahkan lebih manis dari madu, lebih lembut dari beludu dan lebih membuatnya candu dibandingkan narkoba. Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, rasanya tidak ingin terlepaskan_

" _Jungkook-ah aku pulang dulu!" adalah kata-kata jimin yang sukses membuat jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, dia benar-benar merasa malu. Walaupun jimin adalah temannya tapi memperlihatkan bagaimana dia tergila-gila kepada laki-laki didepannya membuatnya malu. Jungkook mengangguk malu, jimin melangkah menjauh setelah memberikan senyuman aneh itu lagi,_

" _Hyung akan mengantarkan ku pulang?" Tanya jungkook setelah melihat jimin mulai jauh dari pandangannya, laki-laki itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum_

" _Aku merasa akan gila karena merindukanmu" ucapnya membuat pipi jungkook bersemu, Laki-laki itu kembali membawa jungkook dalam pelukannya._

" _Taehyung hyu-" ucapan jungkook terhenti saat bibir laki-laki itu-Taehyung- menyentuh dahinya lembut. Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam lalu tersenyum_

" _sebelum pulang kau harus menggunakan ini" taehyung membuka tasnya membuat jungkook penasaran, ternyata syal berwarna biru. Taehyung memakaikan syal itu ke leher jungkook yang membuat jungkook tersenyum malu_

" _aku bisa memakainya sendiri hyung"_

" _diamlah, aku ingin memastikan sendiri kalau syal ini benar-benar menghangatkanmu" ucapan taehyung membuat hati jungkook berdesir aneh. Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan taehyung melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai memakaikan syal, taehyung kembali berkutat dengan tas nya membuat jungkook mengernyit. Apakah ada lagi? Pikirnya_

 _Taehyung mengeluarkan earwarm winter berwarna merah, lalu memakaikannya ke Jungkook. Setelah selesai taehyung menatap hasil karyanya lalu tersenyum._

" _Tapi aku laki-laki hyung" ujar Jungkook karena merasa earwarm yang digunakannya terlalu 'feminim' untuknya. Taehyung tersenyum sambil melepas satu sarung tangannya dan memasangkannya ditangan Jungkook._

" _Tapi kau wanitaku" Lalu taehyung meraih satu tangan jungkook yang lainnya, menggenggamnya dengan tangannya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan lalu memasukan ke kantong coat coklatnya._

" _Ayo pulang" lanjutnya. Mereka melangkah beriringan dengan perasaan hangat yang berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca saat itu._

"Tuan.." Jungkook terkesiap, tersadar dari lamunannya karena panggilan waiters itu

"Kita akan tutup 10 menit lagi" lanjutnya setelah yakin jungkook mendengarkannya. Jungkook mengangguk pelan lalu membereskan barangnya dan keluar dari café itu

Jungkook berdiri didepan café berjaga-jaga mungkin saja Taehyung akan datang nanti. Jungkook memperhatikan mobil yang berlalu lalang didepannya, mencoba membunuh waktu karena Demi Tuhan, jungkook benar benar benci menunggu. Namun, apa yang sekarang dilakukannya? Menunggu Taehyung datang menemuinya. Jungkook ingin marah, Taehyung yang mengajaknya bertemu disini namun Taehyung tidak kunjung datang. Jungkook ingin berteriak, mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dia terluka. Tapi dibalik itu semua Jungkook terlalu takut, jika Taehyung meninggalkannya.

Jungkook baru berumur 23 tahun, saat dia berumur 16 tahun orang tuanya meninggal yang membuatnya harus bekerja dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Lalu Taehyung bagaikan pahlawan di film datang menyelamatkan hidup jungkook. Taehyung bukan berasal dari orang kaya, Taehyung sama sepertinya, sebatang kara. Namun, taehyung menjaga dan merawat jungkook dengan baik. Taehyung bahkan membantu membayar keperluan sekolah jungkook walaupun Jungkook menolak namun Taehyung tetap memaksa

"Aku bertanggungjawab atas dirimu, sayang" katanya setiap jungkook bertanya mengapa Taehyung sebegitu baik padanya.

Namun sekarang, setelah 7 tahun hubungan mereka, apakah taehyung akan melepaskan tanggungjawabnya atas jungkook begitu saja? Atau Taehyung hanya sedang bingung? Lelah? Karena banyak yang mengatakan setiap hubungan akan memiliki titik jenuhnya maka Jungkook ingin percaya bahwa Taehyung hanya sedang dalam titik jenuhnya

Rintik hujan mulai turun membuat jungkook sedikit memundurkan langkahnya untuk berteduh namun, enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Masih sama, siapa tau nanti Taehyung akan datang menemuinya.

 _In case I see you_

 _It has already gotten late without me knowing_

Saat jungkook memperhatikan jalanan matanya menatap sosok Taehyung dengan payung hitamnya yang baru saja keluar dari taksi diseberang jalan membuat Jungkook tersenyum, dia pikir harapannya sejak berjam-jam lalu tidak sia sia. Senyumnya mengembang, kerongkongannya ingin melafalkan nama Taehyung sebelum hal lain membuatnya tercekat.

Tepat didepan matanya, seorang wanita juga keluar dari taksi itu, memeluk taehyung dan berbagi payung bersama. Taehyung terlihat membisikkan sesuatu membuat wanita itu tersenyum malu-malu. Jungkook sudah tau bahwa taehyung sering bermain dibelakangnya, namun melihatnya secara langsung membuat hatinya hancur berkeping keping. Selama ini dia mencoba tetap percaya pada taehyung karena dia tidak melihatnya secara langsung, namun bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apakah jungkook masih harus mempercayai Taehyung?

Taehyung dan wanita itu berjalan menjauh. Air mata jungkook menetes saat mata Taehyung tidak sengaja menangkap tatapannya namun memilih untuk berpaling dan berjalan menjauh.

Harapannya hancur, kepercayaannya hancur, begitupun hatinya

 _Again today, I only waited for you_

Jungkook merapikan tempat tidurnya, hari ini taehyung tidak pulang lagi. Mereka tinggal bersama, dulu setelah Taehyung memiliki tabungan yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana, Jungkook adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin diajak tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Karena aku hanya memilikimu" jawabnya saat Jungkook Tanya, mengapa Taehyung memintanya tinggal bersama

Jungkook memasak makan malam, seperti biasa jungkook akan memasak untuk 2 porsi. Siapa tau Taehyung akan pulang malam ini, pikirnya. Namun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sampai Jungkook tanpa sadar tertidur di ruang makan dan lupa memakan makan malamnya, Taehyung tidak juga pulang.

 _I call out to you like a fool_

 _Someday, you'll see me too_

 _I wait for a long time while tears well up_

 _Like this, another day passes_

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya, hari ini dia memutuskan untuk menemui Taehyung. Mereka berada satu kampus walaupun berbeda fakultas. Jungkook melihat jimin lalu menghampirinya

"Kau melihat Tae-Hyung?" Tanya jungkook berbisik

"Kau ingin aku menghajarnya?" ucap jimin serius. Jungkook adalah sahabat baiknya, mengetahui Jungkook disakiti membuatnya benar benar marah dan menghajar Taehyung jika Jungkook tidak menahannya dengan mengatakan

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya, Chim. Tolong jangan ikut campur" membuat Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menahan dirinya

Jungkook menggeleng pelan,

"Aku ingin menemuinya" jawabnya. Jimin mengernyit,

"Brengsek itu tidak pulang?" Tanya Jimin marah, jungkook buru-buru menggeleng

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.. aku ingin menemuinya sekarang" jawab jungkook mengelak, jimin tau sahabatnya ini berbohong.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya disini" jawab Jimin seadanya, Jungkook mengangguk lalu pamit pergi.

Jungkook duduk di bangku taman kampusnya, memeriksa chatroomnya dengan Taehyung. Pesannya saat di café bahkan belum dibaca oleh taehyung.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, suara Taehyung. Matanya melebar saat melihat Taehyung sedang berpelukan dengan Irene. Jadi selama ini wanita itu adalah Irene? Teman kecil Jungkook? Selama ini foto-foto yang dikirimkan jimin tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah wanita itu dan kemarin Jungkook tidak memperhatikan bagaimana wajah wanita yang bersama dengan Taehyung karena matanya hanya terpaku pada Laki-laki itu.

Jungkook bangkit, ingin pergi darisana tanpa disadari Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa jadi dia hanya ingin pergi dan bersembunyi dari dunia. Sebelum suara itu melafalkan namanya,

"Jungkook-ah kau disini?" Taehyung memanggilnya, Jungkook terpaku berapa saat. Jungkook bersumpah dia benar-benar merindukan suara ini namun bukan disaat seperti ini. Jungkook merapalkan mantra 'Jangan menangis' dalam hatinya lalu memutuskan menoleh dan memberikan Taehyung senyuman

"A-ah, n-ne Hyung" Jungkook ingin merutuki suaranya yang tercekat menahan emosinya. Jungkook dapat melihat Irene yang tidak berani menatapnya, jungkook hanya ingin pergi dari sini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya taehyung datar sambir mengusap-usap rambut panjang Irene yang membuat hati Jungkook terasa terhunus samurai tajam

"Aku ada kelas hyung" jawabnya lalu membungkuk sebentar dan pergi dari sana. Karena Jungkook tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi.

Jungkook berlari terburu dengan emosi yang membuncah, tujuannya sekarang adalah Jimin. Setelah berbicara dengan dosen yang mengajar kelas jimin, akhirnya Jimin diberikan ijin untuk keluar sebentar karena Jungkook berkata memiliki urusan penting dengan Jimin.

"Ayolah Jungkook, kelas ini penting untukku" oceh jimin, Jungkook hanya memintanya untuk mengikuti dan sampai sekarang Jungkook hanya berjalan tanpa bicara apapun membuat Jimin frustasi. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, koridor ini cukup sepi. Jungkook berbalik menatap jimin dengan mata berair, Jimin melebarkan matanya terkejut

"Astaga Jung-"

 _Bugh_

Jimin terdorong beberapa langkah akibat pukulan Jungkook pada rahangnya. Jimin menatap Jungkook tidak percaya. Jimin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah lalu terkekeh pelan,

"Jika kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada si brengsek itu, lakukanlah nanti. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang" Jimin berbalik dan melangkah pergi,

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya

"Irene-" Jimin melebarkan matanya, namun tetap berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya jika itu Irene?" Tanya jungkook akhirnya, Jimin memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya perlahan, masih enggan untuk berbalik menatap Jungkook

"Karena Irene temanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau lebih terluka saat mengetahui Irene lah wanita itu. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku melihatmu terluka, Kook. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh" setelah mengucapkannya Jimin melangkah pergi tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang

 _If you go on with your life as nothing happened_

 _You might forget me_

 _Even if you remember me sometimes_

 _I'll be fine so don't worry_

Hari ini Taehyung pulang ke apartemen mereka membuat Jungkook luar biasa bahagia. Jungkook tersenyum menyambut Taehyung yang sedang melepas sepatunya, walau taehyung tak membalasnya bahkan tak menatap matanya.

Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar mereka membuka kamar mandi, lalu berlari ke dapur dan kesemua tempat di apartemennya membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung

"Tae-hyung, Kau baik-baik saja?" Namun Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya.

Taehyung menatap meja makannya yang terisi buah dan makanan ringan membuat emosinya membuncah

"AARRRGHHHH….." Taehyung berteriak lalu membuang semua makanan di meja dan menghancurkan semua benda dihadapannya membuat Jungkook panik bukan main. Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Taehyung sampai dia sadar tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh Taehyung.

Taehyung terduduk dilantai dan menangis,

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku. Kumohon" isaknya membuat Jungkook terluka. Bagi Jungkook melihat Taehyung terluka adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan untuknya

 _When I miss you so much that's hard_

 _Be the wind and blow over to me_

 _Sometimes, call my name from the hill over there_

 _I'll run to you and hold you tight_

Taehyung memeluk bantal yang biasa digunakan Jungkook dengan erat, mencium aroma kekasihnya yang tertinggal disana membuatnya kembali terisak. Jika Taehyung bisa memohon kepada Tuhan saat ini, Taehyung akan memohon untuk kembalikan Jungkook dan berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik.

"Jungkook-ah, kembalilah sayang. Aku merindukanmu" Taehyung tau, kali ini tidak akan ada yang membalas ucapannya

Taehyung sadar yang dilakukannya pada Jungkook selama ini benar benar keterlaluan, dan tidak bisakah Tuhan memberikannya satu kesempatan lagi? Taehyung ingin mengulang segalanya kembali

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Jungkook meninggalkannya, dan Taehyung merasa tidak ingin untuk hidup lebih lama. Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa Jungkook lah jantungnya dan saat Jungkook pergi, Taehyung tidaklah hidup. Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa Jungkook lah matahari yang memberikannya kehangatan dan saat Jungkook pergi, Taehyung merasakan gelap dan dinginnya dunia. Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa pada Jungkook lah hatinya berlabuh dan saat Jungkook pergi, Taehyung merasa hatinya teramat sakit. Dan Taehyung terlambat menyadari, bahwa Jungkook tidak akan pernah kembali

"Jungkook-ah, aku merindukanmu, sayang" Ucapnya pada ruang kosong berharap angin membawa dan menyampaikan kalimat itu kepada Jungkook

Jimin datang ke apartemen Taehyung, saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Taehyung, jimin benar benar ingin menghajar sosok dihadapannya namun kata-kata Jungkook selalu terngiang ditelinganya membuat Jimin hanya memukul bahu Taehyung pelan

"Jungkook tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini" ucapnya. Taehyung hanya diam, pandangannya kosong. Jimin menyerahkan kotak kado padanya, taehyung menatap jimin bertanya

"Jungkook sempat menitipkan ini padaku, karena aku satu fakultas padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berhasil memberikannya karena tidak bertemu denganmu" ucapnya. Taehyung mengambil kotak itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Hiduplah dengan lebih baik, sunbae. Jungkook sangat mencintaimu, dia akan terluka jika melihatmu begini" lanjutnya lalu pamit pulang.

Taehyung membuka kotak kado itu, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya. Hatinya terasa diremas kuat saat melihat isi dari kotak itu, Syal biru dan earwarm winter yang dulu diberikan oleh taehyung.

Taehyung mengerang sakit, hatinya benar benar hancur.

Matanya menatap secarik surat dan dengan tangan dan bibir yang gemetar taehyung membaca suratnya

 _Just for today, I cry_

 _Be happy forever, Good bye_

 _It's okay if you think of me and smile sometimes_

" _Annyeong, Tae-hyung_

 _Apa kabarmu?_

 _Aku tidak yakin kau akan membaca suratku namun aku masih tetap berharap._

 _Kau ingat saat kau menjemputku kesekolah dan memberikanku syal dan earwarm ini? Aku benar benar bahagia bahkan aku tetap menyimpannya_

 _Kau ingat saat aku ketakutan karena trauma lalu kau memelukku dan menenangkanku? Aku benar benar merasa nyaman_

 _Ah- ada banyak hal yang membuatku mencintaimu dan tidak bisa aku jelaskan satu persatu_

 _Kau ingat hyung ini sudah 7 tahun kita bersama, waktu benar benar berjalan dengan cepat_

 _Banyak yang mengatakan semua orang akan berubah bahkan tanpa disadarinya, namun aku percaya kau tidak akan berubah hyung_

 _Walaupun dunia mengatakan kau berubah, aku tidak peduli._

 _Karena kau adalah Tae-hyung ku_

 _Hyung, bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu?_

 _Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya hehe_

 _Aku berharap kau tetap menjadi Tae-hyung kebanggaanku dan selalu menjalani hidup dengan baik_

 _Jangan sering-sering makan ramyeon, itu tidak baik untukmu hyung_

 _Dan aku berharap kau akan memikirkan ku walau hanya sesekali, dan saat itu terjadi tolong panggil namaku_

 _Aku berharap suatu saat nanti kita bertemu dengan keadaan, perasaan, dan cuaca yang lebih baik lagi_

 _Ah- satu lagi_

 _Kim Taehyung, terimakasih telah mengajarkan Jeon Jungkook bagaimana cinta yang sebenarnya_

 _Saranghae_

 _With love_

 _Jungkook_

 _I'm fine thank you_

 _Thank you_

" _Seorang mahasiswa fakultas seni di perguruan tinggi negeri melompat ke rel kereta saat kereta melaju. Jasadnya hancur yang membuat sulit untuk mendeteksi identitasnya, namun polisi sudah berhasil mendapatkan identitasnya dan kerabat dekatnya sudah mengambil jasadnya untuk dikebumikan. Tidak ada yang tau mengapa mahasiswa ini nekad bunuh diri. Namun diketahui bahwa dia termasuk mahasiswa berprestasi di kampusnya."_

 _Jimin menutup Koran yang dibacanya. Selama seminggu hanya berita ini yang dibacanya dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kesedihannya. Jimin memejamkan matanya, air matanya mengalir, "Sudah ku katakan jangan melakukan hal bodoh, kook-ah"_

 _Karena Jeon Jungkook lebih rapuh dari yang terlihat, lebih terluka dari yang orang lain tahu dan lebih menggilai Taehyung dari yang disadarinya._

 _Dengan mencintai Taehyung, Jungkook sadar bahwa dia bisa menjadi sangat bahagia dan dia bisa menjadi sangat hancur dan terluka_

 **Fin.**

 **Ini oneshoot angst pertamaku:"**

 **Tolong beri komentarnya ya,**

 **Kenapa bisa buat begini?**

 **Karena aku pernah melaluinya:"**

 **Bukan sebagai jungkook, bukan. Tapi sebagai Jimin /plak**

 **Tinggalkan jejak gengs,**

 **Thanks**

 **-Ai**

 **-2017.05.27**


End file.
